cailloufandomcom-20200214-history
Caillou (character)
Caillou is the main protagonist of the program of the same name. He is inquisitive, adorable, curious and his interests include cars and dinosaurs. Interestingly, Caillou was 2 ½ years old when his baby sister Rosie was born, a 3 year old for the first 18 episodes of Season 1, and after the episode "Caillou's Birthday" he turns 4 years old and remains this way for the rest of the series. He lives in a 2 story blue house on 17 Pine St. (as mentioned in the episode "Where I Live") with his father Boris, his lovely mother Doris and his cute and very pretty 2 year old little sister, Rosie. Later installments show him attending playschool. In the earliest episodes, he is normally seen wearing a red sweater with green pants held up by yellow suspenders. In "Big Brother Caillou" he wears a yellow T-shirt and red overalls. Beginning with either "Caillou All Alone" or "Caillou Tidies His Toys" (depending on the episode order) he wears a greyish-beige T-shirt with a bright red collar, blue long shorts, yellow high socks and blue and red hi-top sneakers without laces. In Season 2 and the remainder of the series he wears a yellow shirt with the same red collar, but the rest of his clothing remains unchanged. It is possible that he also wears diapers or training pants in the former two outfits mentioned as evidenced by a thick round shape under his pants in some shots. Caillou appears in all 229 Calliou episodes and has been voiced by Bryn McAuley (1997-1998), Jaclyn Linetsky (2000-2003), Annie Bovaird (2003-present) and reportedly by Matt Wilkinson in the lost British dub. Gallery Screenshot_2017-01-07-21-35-06.png|A younger Caillou wearing his red sweater and green pants, and drumming Screenshot_2017-01-07-21-35-38.png|Caillou spies a box of bricks Screenshot_2017-01-07-21-37-14.png|Caillou catching some honey Screenshot_2017-01-07-21-36-00.png|Caillou spilling honey Screenshot_2017-01-07-21-38-04.png|"A big mess" A Younger Caillou with Gilbert.jpg|A younger Caillou wearing his grey shirt, pants, and hi-tops, and holding Gilbert Caillou in Pajamas Plush Toy.jpg|A plush toy of Caillou in his red pajamas Caillou and Rosie - Younger Models.jpg|The younger character models of Caillou and Rosie depicted in the Chouette books Cailou the Cat.jpg|With his backwards striped cap and face painted as a cat in The Birthday Party Caillou Out Hiking.jpg|Wearing a backwards cap and out hiking in the book The Picnic Caillou with Rosie at the Beach.jpg|With Rosie in the book At the Beach EfuLn1NbhnUZIeWiujep png.png|Caillou with long striped shirt, green longer shorts, and Scooter SLA6DtCgoeEIepvkjEUa png.png|Caillou 9JeKvouSKd6pVmToX6cc png.png|Caillou sitting down KexJmsD1Pp8OFx05NFdJ png.png|Caillou with the forwards cap 251198 219904214710503 219903774710547 746113 4585761 n.jpg|Caillou and Gilbert 255665 219904184710506 219903774710547 746110 2338862 n.jpg|Caillou and Leo caillou-xl-pictures-01.jpg|Caillou caillou-xl-pictures-03.jpg|Caillou sitting down (newer version) caillou-xl-pictures-12.jpg|Caillou dancing 251202 219904198043838 219903774710547 746111 489766 n.jpg|Caillou caillou-xl-pictures-14.jpg|Caillou with soccer ball caillou-xl-pictures-34.jpg|Caillou doing yoga caillou.jpg|Caillou with Book caillou phone1.jpg|Caillou on a phone caillou18 2.jpg|Caillou with backpack caillou3 1024x768.jpg|Caillou with skateboard Caillou Clementine.jpg|Caillou and Clementime 42 big.jpg|Caillou and his family Caillou and Rosie playing on a toy cat.gif|Caillou and Rosie playing. 28 big.jpg|Caillou with a basket and candy bunny 27 big.jpg|Caillou with a squirrel 26 big.jpg|Caillou playing cars 24 big.jpg|Caillou with a hula hoop 23 big.jpg|Caillou gardening 22 big.jpg|Caillou playing tennis 21 big.jpg|Caillou picking berries 20 big.jpg|Caillou with sunscreen 19 big.jpg|Caillou with watering can 18 big.jpg|Caillou 17 big.jpg|Caillou 16 big.jpg|Caillou 15 big.jpg|Caillou 14 big.jpg|Caillou 13 big.jpg|Caillou 12 big.jpg|Caillou 11 big.jpg|Caillou 10 big.jpg|Caillou 9 big.jpg|Caillou 8 big.jpg|Caillou 6 big.jpg|Caillou 5 big.jpg|Caillou 4 big.jpg|Caillou 3 big.jpg|Caillou 2 big.jpg|Caillou 0 big.jpg|Caillou Caillou-xl-pictures-22.jpg|Caillou Photo09.png|Caillou Photo128.png|Caillou Caillou-xl-pictures-33.jpg|Caillou, Mommy, and Rosie 261597 219904154710509 219903774710547 746108 7079110 n.jpg|Caillou and his friends FB,124,99,pasta-resimleri-caillou-ipte-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,111,89,pasta-resimleri-caillou-oynuyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,103,81,pasta-resimleri-caillou-cicek-suluyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,100,78,pasta-resimleri-caillou-hula-hoop-ceviriyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,99,77,pasta-resimleri-caillou-scooter-biniyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,97,75,pasta-resimleri-caillou-tavsaniyla-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,95,73,pasta-resimleri-caillou-yazi-yaziyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,94,72,pasta-resimleri-caillou-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,90,68,pasta-resimleri-caillou-4-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,89,67,pasta-resimleri-caillou-oyuncaklariyla-oynuyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,86,64,pasta-resimleri-caillou-dinazoruyla-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,85,63,pasta-resimleri-caillou-kartopu-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,84,62,pasta-resimleri-caillou-kelebek-yakaliyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,82,61,pasta-resimleri-caillou-buzda-kayiyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,80,60,pasta-resimleri-caillou-oyuncakla-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,75,56,pasta-resimleri-caillou-kosuyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,74,55,pasta-resimleri-caillou-elma-yiyiyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,73,54,pasta-resimleri-caillou-2-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,72,53,pasta-resimleri-caillou-dusunuyor1-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,71,52,pasta-resimleri-caillou-dusunuyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,67,49,pasta-resimleri-caillou-top-oynuyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,66,48,pasta-resimleri-caillou-dolasiyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,65,47,pasta-resimleri-caillou-futbol-oynuyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,64,46,pasta-resimleri-caillou-davul-caliyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,63,45,pasta-resimleri-caillou-amerikan-futbolu-oynuyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,61,44,pasta-resimleri-caillou-yuruyor3-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,60,43,pasta-resimleri-caillou-kitap-okuyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,58,42,pasta-resimleri-caillou-ucurtma-ucuruyor2-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,57,41,pasta-resimleri-caillou-1-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,56,40,pasta-resimleri-caillou-oyuncakla-oynuyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,50,36,pasta-resimleri-caillou-emekliyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,48,35,pasta-resimleri-caillou-sarki-soyluyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,47,34,pasta-resimleri-caillou-tersten-bakiyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,46,30,pasta-resimleri-caillou-pelerinli-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,44,31,pasta-resimleri-caillou-oturuyor2-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,38,33,pasta-resimleri-caillou-zipliyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,37,29,pasta-resimleri-caillou-ters-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou Caillou1.png|Caillou with the forwards cap Caillou-xl-pictures-34.png|Caillou doing yoga Caillou-xl-pictures-03.png|Caillou sitting down Caillou3.png|Caillou FB,99,77.png|Caillou with scooter FB,95,73.png|Caillou drawing FB,60,43.png|Caillou with book FB,61,44.png|Caillou holding still Caillou2.png|Caillou reading book Caillou.gif|Caillou Picture 00264.png picture 00004.png|caillou painting 1 picture 00005.png|caillou painting 2 ThCAESWUG6.jpg|Super Caillou with Super Rosie cho5rtaw.gif|Caillou singing, dancing and playing his banjo 8503 561037187282613 567652578 n.png|Caillou Caillou reading abook-636x1024.png|Caillou Cailloukaleidoscope.jpg|Caillou as seen in the kaleidoscope promo 7.png 6.png 5.png 3.png 2.png 1.png Caillou-pictures-093.jpg Caillou-pictures-046.jpg Cailloupose4.png Cailloupose3.png Caillousarah.png Cailloupose2.png Caillou gilbert.png|with Gilbert. Caillou personajes caillou.png Eb4gg7-1-1200x1300-caillou.png FB,61,44,pasta-resimleri-caillou-yuruyor3-pasta-resimleri.png FB,60,43,pasta-resimleri-caillou-kitap-okuyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,90,68,pasta-resimleri-caillou-4-pasta-resimleri.png FB,73,54,pasta-resimleri-caillou-2-pasta-resimleri.png FB,66,48,pasta-resimleri-caillou-dolasiyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,64,46,pasta-resimleri-caillou-davul-caliyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,111,89,pasta-resimleri-caillou-oynuyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,109,87,pasta-resimleri-caillou-okula-gidiyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,106,84,pasta-resimleri-caillou-dondurma-yiyiyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,103,81,pasta-resimleri-caillou-cicek-suluyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,100,78,pasta-resimleri-caillou-hula-hoop-ceviriyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,99,77,pasta-resimleri-caillou-scooter-biniyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,97,75,pasta-resimleri-caillou-tavsaniyla-pasta-resimleri.png FB,95,73,pasta-resimleri-caillou-yazi-yaziyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,94,72,pasta-resimleri-caillou-pasta-resimleri.png FB,86,64,pasta-resimleri-caillou-dinazoruyla-pasta-resimleri.png FB,84,62,pasta-resimleri-caillou-kelebek-yakaliyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,80,60,pasta-resimleri-caillou-oyuncakla-pasta-resimleri.png FB,75,56,pasta-resimleri-caillou-kosuyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,74,55,pasta-resimleri-caillou-elma-yiyiyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,72,53,pasta-resimleri-caillou-dusunuyor1-pasta-resimleri.png FB,71,52,pasta-resimleri-caillou-dusunuyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,67,49,pasta-resimleri-caillou-top-oynuyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,65,47,pasta-resimleri-caillou-futbol-oynuyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,63,45,pasta-resimleri-caillou-amerikan-futbolu-oynuyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,58,42,pasta-resimleri-caillou-ucurtma-ucuruyor2-pasta-resimleri.png FB,57,41,pasta-resimleri-caillou-1-pasta-resimleri.png FB,56,40,pasta-resimleri-caillou-oyuncakla-oynuyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,50,36,pasta-resimleri-caillou-emekliyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,48,35,pasta-resimleri-caillou-sarki-soyluyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,47,34,pasta-resimleri-caillou-tersten-bakiyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,46,30,pasta-resimleri-caillou-pelerinli-pasta-resimleri.png FB,44,31,pasta-resimleri-caillou-oturuyor2-pasta-resimleri.png FB,38,33,pasta-resimleri-caillou-zipliyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,37,29,pasta-resimleri-caillou-ters-pasta-resimleri.png 25 big.png 12 big.png 8 big.png SERIE-MICROSITE3.png calliou-tantrum.jpg|Caillou's infamous circus temper tantrum Caillou Screenshot_2015-06-01-18-29-29.png Caillou Follow the Leader 0070.png Caillou Follow the Leader 0001.png|With Leo, Xavier, and Emma Caillou Follow the Leader 0017.png Caillou Follow the Leader 0036.png Caillou Follow the Leader 0037.png Caillou Follow the Leader 0074.png Caillou Screenshot_2015-06-01-18-30-06.png Caillou in blue pajamas Screenshot_2015-06-01-18-31-00.png|Caillou in blue pajamas Caillou Screenshot_2015-06-01-18-38-58.png Caillou in skate gear 001.png Caillou in skate gear 002.png Caillou in skate gear 003.png Caillou in skate gear 004.png Caillou Screenshot_2015-06-01-17-54-37.png Caillou Screenshot_2015-06-01-17-54-49.png Caillou Screenshot_2015-06-01-17-55-28.png Caillou playing with a Soccer Ball (Follow Me) 0029.png|Screenshot of Caillou with a Soccer Ball (Foot Ball) Caillou Follow Me 0017.png Caillou Follow Me 0072.png Caillou Follow Me 0036.png Caillou Follow Me 0037.png Caillou Follow Me 0074.png Caillou Follow Me 0118.png caillou_posing_with_skateboard.png|A fan-sketch of Caillou Scan 20170109 (13).jpg|A fan-sketch of Caillou, playing the piano. Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Caillou's Playschool Class Category:Kids Category:Boys Category:Preschoolers Category:Characters